halfminuteherofandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric and the Devil
Cleric and the Devil 'is Quest 13 (PSP) or 14 (360, PC) in the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. In the 360 version and beyond it is renamed "Nun and the Devil". It is reached by completing Hero in the Dusk and has two completion methods leading to Mummy Desert or Lord's Counterattack. Beating this quest yields the Sword Knife unless it is done with the Devil Route. Titles ;'Wishy-Washy :Beat the level without either the nun or the demon joining. ;Collector :Obtain both the Dranium and the Devil Egg. Level Guide Cleric Route: '''After the quest begins, take the north path and enter the next village. Talk to the cleric, Elena, to introduce yourself. Reset time before travelling to the western cave. When prompted by the text: ignore the first side path, then take the second and third side paths to receive Dranium. Different routes in the cave lead to dragons which need to be fled from. Return to Elena who will join, before continuing South to fight the Evil Lord Papillon who should be defeatable around level 22, unlocking Mummy Desert. '''Devil Route: After the quest begins, take the South path and enter the southern village. Talk to the strange woman and request the devil's power. Grind and reset time before travelling to the western tower, where a series of fixed battles provides a Devil Egg. Return to the strange woman, before walking into the crossroads north of the village. When then when there are less than 10 seconds remaining you will receive a stat boost allowing you to dash into and through the Evil Lord's castle to unlock Lord's Counterattack. Title Run: Both of the titles can be attained in a single run, and the process of doing so provides enough experience to complete it. Grind at the starting village before heading north to the Dranium cave (whose battles are slightly easier). Heal and return time at the northern village without speaking to Elena, then head south to collect the Devil Egg. Grind and restore time at the southern village without speaking to the strange woman, whereupon you should be around level 25 and capable of defeating the boss alone with the help of dashing to get through the fire. Completing the level this way leads you to Mummy Desert. Speed Run: Uses the Devil Route. Fight once before entering the first village. Heal with a herb and buy a spare before travelling to the south village, fighting once more to reach level 5. Heal and reset time before dashing to the tower. Between fights press start to skip (to avoid time loss), using the herb to defeat the Mudman King. Take the Devil Egg to the strange woman and heal (but do NOT reset time!) before dashing to the crossroads, arriving with little over 10 seconds left which lets you quickly dash through the castle with a clear time of around 32 seconds. Wonderful Hero Run: Unusually the Speed Run is not sufficient to attain Wonderful Hero rank. To get that reliably, fight before entering the first village and buy a herb, then head north and use it to help retrieve the Dranium during the first 30 seconds. Recruit Elena and pray, then dash south and fetch the Devil Egg, healing at the southern village before defeating Papillion with a clear time of around 50 seconds and the Collector title which is enough.